The data management facility is also a newly proposed shared resource. There is great need to create a unified data base for the existing clinical AIDS programs at Duke (adult and pediatric) and at the Veterans Administration AIDS Center with whom we work closely. There is also reed to provide data management and biostatistical support to both clinical and basic science investigators particularly as it relates to the output of major research instruments within the Basic Science Programs and Shared Resources. We propose to accomplish this by creating a one data system environment for the Duke University CFAR.